sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TimeMaster
Zaco on SporeFanFicWiki :Hi TimeMaster! I decided to look at this wiki, and I was wondering if I should copy some of my Oimonsk legends to here? Just to create a little "Traditional" appearance here... I could also write a little about the old Republic of the Seven Stars, which is where our alliance got its name... What do you think? Zaco V. Infinito 18:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's absolutely fine since that is the topic of the wiki. And thanks for switching over your fanon to here. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Editing my page??? Hello there, Timemaster! I have noticed that you have edited my page about the Solar/Planetary Creation Ray. I have changed it back, but I was wondering why you did that. Problemmaker 20:11, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey, anyones allowed to edit an informational page. You're allowed to revert it though, if that's not what the tool is like, but you don't own a page. Also I won't edit that again since you requested it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) SUPRISE Hey TimeMaster, I have been away for too long! I have made you an admin so you can do more stuff to help the wiki. Anything I can help with? And again, sorry for being away so long! I'm an idiot! On a more serious note, I just came back to give you the adminship you deserve, and tell you that its up to you now, as I am retiring from Wikia because I just can't get on the computer much due to personal stuff. I may come back a couple of times a year, but its basically up to you. Good luck!!! Timmyray1221 Talk 19:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I hope you'll have some time to get on once a month at least. Battles of the Galaxy Should Battles of the Galaxy go in the stories section on the main page?--Windu223 15:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll do that. Please don't ask, it's A-Ok. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:08, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Freedom of the Galaxy Do you think I should make Freedom of the Galaxy funny or serious? I really don't know..... :I would like it to be mostly serious but a few mildly funny parts here and there. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:40, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Admin I am a Admin right? Because I am not in the group. --Spyzombie45 21:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC)SpyZombie45 :Yeah you are, I just made you one like 2 hours ago. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Well I checked User Rights group and it marks me as no group and thanks for working on The Hurne Revolt. Look at the User Rights log, I made you one. Look at the top of the page, do you see the buttons Delete and Protect on the Blue Border? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Ok Thanks, I saw the delete and protect before, I was just talking about the user rights log, so thanks,--Spyzombie45 22:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Spyzombie45 Admin Page Sorry I just made that because it would be more open. No, no, that's fine just we have Spore Fanfiction Wiki:Administrators already. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hold the phone Not trying to freak out here but why did you raise the limit on my project? :Because it limits activity, also a question but what is the game supposed to be like. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I thought it was going to be a community game, where everyone can throw ideas out there, and it to be like the stock market, by the way how do you redirect pages?, 2. Can you make me a B-cat because the founder is inactive,on his page, and 3. Can you make a part of the front page, or part of the community tab "projects" :Why do you want to become a Bureaucrat, if you want to make someone a rollback or admin I will do it, just ask. Also about the game that's what I mean but if you can only do one entry a day it gets less one and goes on slower. And I'll try with the projects. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks, and about the game, if someone does 20 days all at once, he/she could ruin the game, that is all I am worried about, but you make a good point. :If someone does, that's what rollback is for. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) OkSpyzombie45 Spyzombie45 Dont worry Ok, to let you know, I will not be on for most of the day on week days because of pirvate reasons, but will come on at later hours, but I will be on alot during weekends.--Spyzombie45 01:13, 21 June 2009 (UTC)Spyzombie45 :That's fine, also Timmyray1221 (inactive admin) hopes to be on at least once every 4 months. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) OkSpyzombie45 Spyzombie45 Page for requests to adminship? Should I make a Request for Adminship page? :Sure. Fine with me. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:45, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Side Bar Change I just think the admin page is tucked away too much. --Spyzombie45 18:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :If so say so, I'll re-add it for you. Also you coded it wrong, I'll fix that. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Ok I would like you to re-add it, and sorry for the wrong coding, because i am not the best at it, but I am getting better--Spyzombie45 18:11, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I already did, it's in the community tab. An first level side bar for it didn't make much sense to me. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:13, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, then--Spyzombie45 18:15, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey buddy how you doing, seems like everyone is playing GA and not coming on.--Spyzombie45 00:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't have GA, I'm on other forums a lot. I really want GA, though. Also, I might not be active for the next 6 days. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Not to be nosy, but what other forums you go on? And why wont you be active?--Spyzombie45 01:27, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Gaming Steve, and a ton of other wikis. Also I play Cybernations. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) TimmyRay I see Timmyray visted. Yep, he's hopefully going to be on once a month but he has a ton of Real Life stuff. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Help Can I help you with your Battle of Tycam story? And also check out the new project. Sure, that's fine. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) redirect supressed? Do you do that by using the move button? redirect supressed? Do you do that by using the move button? --Spyzombie45 00:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, you just unmark leave a redirect behind. Also why does your sig say "Admin of Spore Fan Fiction Wiki" —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Sign Because I just was playing around with the custom signature button, do you want me to get rid of it?--Spyzombie45 A Admin of The Spore Fan Fiction Wiki 00:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't keep it, because it would be random on others wikis and takes up a lot of space here. Also you have a link to your userpage. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:59, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Admin only Chat Since you are 100000000000 times better than me at wikis, I was wondering if you can create a private Admin chat room, so when we talk about admin-related subjects, we can keep it confidential?--Spyzombie45 A Admin of The Spore Fan Fiction Wiki 00:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I don't really think it's necessary, we shouldn't be keeping a secret from the normal goers. Even if I did, I couldn't get a new channel for SFFW because I can't get myself on IRC because it only wants macs! However I know of another site which will let us, it's coldfront.net but I can't remember the IRC link! And of course we can just do a normal forum, which is the best choice because I don't want to be keeping a secret from people. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:59, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I think that is smart, but who would moderated? Plus you arent here all the time and I am not as advanced as you, by the way you know how thier are special boxes like private. How do you design those? And also can you help me with User Boxes, cause I am haing trouble with those.--Spyzombie45 01:04, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :This wiki has a small amount of vandals, so I think we will be Ok, also maybe people can post suggestions there, too. Also I will find an easier userbox template. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:09, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ] Thanks--Spyzombie45 01:12, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Also, this is how to use Userboxes. Huh, the linebreaks are not working, but press the edit button to see how if you can't. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:16, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for that, but what about the boxes like private.--Spyzombie45 01:16, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Those are a bit harder. I'll get one now. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC) This is the important code. . . And then, for example, becomes Breath released Ok thanks for all that help, I can make that box thing, but the stupid userbox keeps joining the box other thing, and when that thing isnt there the userbox is just plain grey with no writing, :{--Spyzombie45 01:34, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Yep, use |bg=Red to color it, and |content=bla to fill it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks again Finally I got it figured out, and working. Thank you so much.--Spyzombie45 01:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Awesome. I'm open if you need anything else. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Help Can you help me with the User of the month thing, because I cant get the blasted pic to appear. {it is in the coding)Also you can help pick the person if you want--Spyzombie45 02:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) You accidently put in 1 instead of l. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) wait I cant see the diffence. --Spyzombie45 02:02, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Never mind--Spyzombie45 02:03, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :All done, I colored it for you also. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:03, 3 July 2009 (UTC) User of the Month Any Ideas?--Spyzombie45 02:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC)